The story Uchiha to be
by honeybee67
Summary: Saat keraguan menyerang seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu di ragukan.. The story of SasuNaru..
Disclaimer : SasuNaru milik MK Bukan saya

Cast : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, hurt/comfort

Typos bertebaran tidak terduga, membosankan, alur suka suka, bisa membuat pusing.

Rate : T

Menjalin hubungan sesama jenis memang tidak mudah. Terkadang banyak yang mendukung dan banyak juga yang mencela. Jika cinta, kepercayaan, kepedulian serta saling melengkapi begitu rendah maka jangan berharap hubungan itu akan terjalin erat bersama. Jangan ada keraguan tapi harus selalu ada kepastian

.

.

.

Sasuke menikah dengan Naruto bukan dengan paksaan tapi mereka saling mencintai. Tapi saat Naruto mengatakan padanya bahwa Naruto hamil, Sasuke merasa frustasi tidak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa dia akan memiliki anak. bukan, Sasuke bukan tidak mau mempunyai anak tapi bagaimana pandangan orang-orang pada Naruto. Dia takut Naruto sakit hati.

Dan mulai saat itu Sasuke mencoba menjauhi Naruto. Tapi setiap malam saat Naruto terlelap Sasuke akan menemuinya dan memeluk erat tubuh orang yang sangat dicintainya. Walaupun hanya pada malam hari dia dapat memeluk tubuh itu tak apa asalkan Naruto tetap di sisinya.

Sasuke ingin menata hatinya kembali untuk keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Sepertinya hari ini saatnya.

.

.

"Suke, hari ini kau akan pulang telat lagi?" Tanya Naruto pada Suaminya Uchiha Sasuke yang ditanggapi cukup dingin.

"Ah baiklah, tapi aku mohon pulanglah lebih awal Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan kemari untuk menjenguk Menma"

"Hn, kalau aku tidak sibuk" Ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan sesak entah sejak kapan Suaminya berubah dingin kepadanya tidak sehangat dulu.

Naruto berjalan ke kamar anak semata wayangnya Uchiha Menma , anak hasil buah cintanya bersama Sasuke. Memang sejak Naruto diberi kelebihan oleh Kami-Sama yaitu dapat mengandung atau dengan kata lain Naruto seorang Male-pregnancy tentu saja kelebihan itu disambut baik oleh keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Sasuke, karena sejak Naruto memberitahu kabar bahagia itu Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin tanpa tersirat kebahagiaan.

Kalau dihitung sudah hampir 4 tahun (usia Menma 3 tahun) Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya. Mengingatnya Naruto sangat sedih apalagi sekarang Menma sedang sakit. Walaupun hanya demam biasa tapi Naruto ingin Sasuke memperhatikan anaknya juga.

CEKLEK

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka pintu kamar Menma. Terlihat anaknya itu tidur dengan pulas setelah tadi diberi bubur dan obat penurun panas.

Naruto membelai rambut anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang sesekali Dia mengecup kening Menma dan menghapus keringat dikeningnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh baby, nanti setelah Menma-chan sembuh kita liburan kerumah nenek ya. Supaya Tou-san mu itu merasakan bagaimana kalau dirumah ini sepi tampa adanya kita"

Tes

Tes

Tidak terasa air mata Naruto mengalir begitu saja di kedua pipinya. Ah, memikirkannya membuat Naruto merasa jadi seorang perempuan yang sensitif karena kurang perhatian dari suaminya. Tapi bukankah itu memang kenyataannya bahwa suaminya yang tidak peka itu benar-benar tidak memperhatikan dirinya dan juga anaknya.

.

.

.

.

Ting

Tong

Ting

Tong

.

Dengan cepat Naruto menghapus air matanya dan segera berlari kearah pintu depan, Naruto dengan membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Hai, menantu ku yang manis" Sapa Mikoto seraya memeluk erat tubuh Naruto yang menurutnya tambah kurus.

Mikoto dan Fugaku adalah kedua orang tua Sasuke. Mereka sering menjenguk Naruto dan Menma, menantu dan juga cucu kesayangan mereka. Entah perasaan mereka saja atau memang sikap Sasuke berubah sejak cucunya lahir.

Makanya sejak Menma lahir mereka sering menjenguk keadaan dua kesayangan mereka dirumah ini dan tentu saja Sasuke tak pernah ada saat mereka datang karena alasan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apa kabar sayang ?" Tanya Mikoto setelah melepaskan diperlukannya. Sedangkan Fugaku menatap sedih menantunya yang sepertinya baru menangis.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ah, sebaiknya Kaa-san dan Tou-san masuk dulu" Naruto menggandeng tangan Mikoto dan Fugaku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bagaimana kabar Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Kabar kami baik. Dan sepertinya kabarmu yang tidak baik" Ucap Fugaku dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh Mikoto.

"Apa maksud Tou-san" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"Lihatlah sejak kapan menantu kami yang begitu ceria matanya terlihat bengkak dan ada lingkaran hitam disana, sudah berapa hari kau tidak tidur Naru-chan" Mikoto yang duduk disebelah Naruto membelai kedua pipi Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ah, itu.. Aku.."

"Hiks...hueeeeee.. kaaachaaannn"

"Astaga Menma!"

Dengan cepat Naruto lari menuju kamar Menma dan di ikuti oleh kedua mertuanya. Dengan buru-buru Naruto membuka pintu kamar dan langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Menma dalam dekapannya.

"Ssshhh, sayang. Cup cup cup Kaa-chan disini" Naruto mengelus punggung Menma dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan anaknya ini. Fugaku dan Mikoto yang melihatnya tersenyum bangga dan haru.

"Hiks..hnggg..hiksss"

"Jangan menangis lagi sayang. Kaa-chan disini" Menma mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Naruto.

"Menma-chan jangan menangis lagi. Lihat siapa yang mau menjenguk Menma" Mikoto mencoba meminta perhatian Menma yang masih menangis di pelukan Naruto.

Menma perlahan menoleh kearah Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Obaa-chan, oji-chan" raut wajah Menma menjadi senang saat melihat kakek dan neneknya yang sangat dirindukan datang.

Menma merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya agar segera digendong oleh kakek atau neneknya.

Mikoto dengan segera menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil Menma dalam depannya.

"Baa-chan, Menma lindu cekali (rindu sekali). Baa-chan lindu (rindu) Menma tidac (tidak)" tanya Menma dengan nada khas anak kecil yang masih cadel (belum fasih berbicara kayaknya orang dewasa).

Mencium pipi gembul (chuby) milik Menma (yang masih terasa panas karena demam belum turun sepenuhnya) dengan gemas sehingga Menma tertawa.

"Baca-chan sangat sangat merindukan Menma, Oji-chan juga. Jadi jangan sakit lagi ya" Mikoto mengelus kepala Menma dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Saat mendengar kabar dari Naruto bahwa cucunya sakit hati Mikoto juga ikut sakit dan sedih, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk segera menjenguk Menma walapun sebenarnya Fugaku sangat sibuk tapi, demi cucu Fugaku melimpahkan semua pekerjaannya kepada anak sulung mereka Uchiha Itachi (kaka Sasuke) yang langsung disanggupi oleh Itachi.

"Ji-chan akan mengajak Menma-chan jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang besok. Jadi Menma harus cepat sembuh jangan sakit lagi ya" Fugaku mengelus belaian rambut Menma dengan lembut. Menma berteriak girang saat mendengar ucapan Fugaku untuk jalan jalan ke kebun binatang. Naruto yang melihat kebahagiaan Menma dan kasih sayang yang diberikan kedua mertuanya kepada Menma membuat Naruto terharu. Andaikan Sasuke ada disini dengan mereka pasti akan terasa lebih lengkap.

"Ji-chan nanti ajak Tou-chan ya jalan-jalannya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

^Sasuke side^

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan. Perasaannya saat ini tidak menentu, tapi perasaan ini sudah sejak lama ia pendam. Perasaan dimana dia sangat merasa bersalah pada Naruto yang telah menjadi istrinya selama 4 tahun lebih. Dan kepada anaknya Uchiha Menma yang tidak pernah sekalipun dia anggap.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke frustasi. Dia tidak pernah menjadi orang baik, menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik pun belum bisa Sasuke lakukan. Apakah Naruto dan Menma dapat memberikan kesempatan kedua kepadanya.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobil BMW hitam miliknya di depan kantor tempatnya bekerja. Dia berjalan dengan gagalnya banyak bawahan yang menatapnya kagum walaupun setiap hari terutama para wanita yang bekerja disana.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di ruangannya dan memeriksa berkas file perusahaaan dengan teliti.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk" ucap Sasuke saat mendengar pintu ruangannya di ketuk dari luar tampa mengalihkan fokusnya dari file yang sedang di bacanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen bodoh itu Uchiha"

"Apapun yang sedang aku lakukan bukan urusanmu Nara"

Nara Shikamaru adalah sahabat baik Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar dan mereka sudah mengetahui sifat baik atau buruk satu sama lain.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan. Kalau kau hanya berlari terus sampai kapanpun kau tidak menerima dan akan semakin terpuruk dalam penyesalan. Sebaliknya kalau kau berhenti berlari dan menerima semua yang terjadi maka kebahagiaan akan sampai padamu" Ucap Shikamaru seraya memberikan beberapa dokumen penting yang harus Sasuke tanda tangani.

"..."

"Kalau kau diam saja berarti semua perkataan benar Uchiha. Aku sebagai sahabatmu hanya mengingatkan kebahagiaan untukmu"

Shikamaru duduk sambil menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan tanda tangannya.

"Apa aku bisa memperbaiki jalan yang telah aku rusak dengan keputusanku yang begitu egois Shika. Aku merusaknya terlalu dalam sampai aku merasa putus asa"

Shikamaru diam mendengarkan keluh kesah sahabat baiknya.

"Aku telah menyia-nyiakan dirinya dan titipan Tuhan yang seharusnya aku sayangi bukan hindari"

"Menurutku temuilah Naruto dan anakmu sampaikan betapa kau sangat menyayangi dan mencintai mereka sebelum semuanya terlambat"

"Tapi Naruto pasti membenci jika dia tau alasan apa yang menjadikan aku mengacuhkan dia dan buah hati kami"

"Setidaknya lebih baik daripada kau memendam perasaanmu dan membuat dirimu sendiri menyesal. Kalaupun Naruto marah kau sudah tau cara membuat Naruto luluh" ucap Shikamaru membuat Sasuke menyeringai penuh dengan ide-ide yang terus berputar dikepala mesinnya.

"Aku serahkan semua pekerjaan ini padamu Nanas dan setelah selesai aku akan memberikan liburan bulan madu dengan Puppy kesayanganmu" kini giliran Shikamaru yang menyeringai mesum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#kediamanSasuNaru#

Sasuke yang memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumahnya. Dan berjalan dengan penuh keyakinan memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang telah berbuat.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan membuka pintu rumahnya yang begitu sepi tapi diluar sudah ada mobil orang tuanya. Sasuke menuju kamar sang buah hati namun dia berhenti saat mendengar percakapan ayahnya dan buah hatinya.

"Ji-chan akan mengajak Menma-chan jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang besok. Jadi Menma harus cepat sembuh jangan sakit lagi ya"

"Ji-chan nanti ajak Tou-chan ya jalan-jalannya"

Hati Sasuke seakan tersentuh oleh dinginnya air es membuat matanya berkaca-kaca saat mendengar perkataan putranya yang belum pernah dia peluk didepan orang banyak. Karena sebenarnya Sasuke sering memeluk tubuh Naruto dan Menma saat mereka tidur.

Sasuke memantapkan hatinya dan perasaanya. Sasuke mencoba tersenyum dengan baik dan membuka pintu kamar anaknya menjadi lebih lebar sehingga semua yang ada disana menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Kita akan jalan jalan setiap hari kalau Menma mau" Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto, Mikoto dan Menma terharu. Sedangkan Fugaku tersenyum bangga. Sepertinya Shikamaru dengan misinya telah sukses besar.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

Omake

"Kau tetap hebat dear" ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup kening Naruto lembut. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah menyelesaikan malam yang begitu panas berdua.

"Hentikan seringai mesum miliki Uchiha" Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Walaupun sudah lama saling mengenal tapi pesonanya tidak pernah pudar sedikitpun malah makin besar dan membuat Naruto tidak sanggup berpaling walaupun Sasuke mengacuhkannya beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Jangan terlalu menekan Naru-chan itu akan membuat Uchiha junior bangun lagi dan dipastikan kau tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik selama satu minggu"

"Tidak. Hentikan Suka..AKH"

"Maaf eughh sayang.."

Dan mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang sedang minum lemon dan G-rape ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menma berjalan kearah kamar Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sudah 1 minggu menginap disana.

"Ada apa Menma chan ?" Tanya Mikoto saat melihat Menma berjalan kearah tempat tidur mereka. Fugaku hanya menatap datar cucunya.

"Kaa-Chan dan Tou-Chan belisik (berisik) mereka membuat otoutou-chan telllalu cemangat (terlalu semangat) "

Menma tidur diantara kakek dan neneknya dan terlelap dengan cepat.

"Besok kita bawa Menma bersama kita selama 1 bulan dan biarkan mereka bersama" Ucap Fugaku dengan datar sumpah serapah terucap di hatinya karena kemesuman anak bungsunya.

"Kau benar-benar mewariskan kemesuman tingkat dewa mu kepada putra bungsu kita" ucap Mikoto dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Bukan hanya putra bungsu sayang tapi putra pertama kita juga hahaha" Fugaku menyeringai dan Mikoto berdoa dalam hati semoga jumlah cucunya banyak tapi jangan terlalu mesum.

Semoga saja nyonya Uchiha..

####Real End########


End file.
